theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Flow Manipulation Technique
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Fuuton Rank: 9 Complex: B-Class * Learn DC: 23 Learn Success: 4 Perform DC: 24 Perform Rank: 11 * Time: 1 full-round action Range: Long (30 ft. + 15 ft./2 levels) Area: 10-ft./level radius, 40-ft. high cylinder (S) Duration: Concentration (up to 1 round/level) * Description: Using this rare technique, the user is able to send his Chakra to manipulate the flow of wind in a certain area. He can make the wind blow in a certain direction or manner, increase or decrease its strength freely, as long as it is within the area. The new wind direction and strength persist until the user stops concentrating on the technique or choses to alter his handiwork, which requires an additional move-equivalent action spent in concentration. He may create an eye of calm air up to 80 feet in diameter at the center of the area if he so desires, and may choose to limit the area to any cylindrical area less than his full limit. Wind Direction The user may choose one of four basic pattern for the wind to follow over the entire area. -A downdraft blows from the center outward in equal strength in all directions. -An updraft blows from the outer edges in toward the center in equal strength from all directions, veering upward before impinging on the eye in the center. -A rotation causes the winds to circle the center in clockwise or counterclockwise fashion. -A blast simply causes the winds to blow in one direction across the entire area from one side to the other. Wind Strength The user can chose to increase or decrease the strength of the wind by one category every 10 level, minimum 1. Each round on his turn, a creature in the wind must make a Fortitude save or suffer the effect of being in the windy area. -Light winds (less than 11 mph) are little more than a gentle breeze, having little or no game effect. -Moderate winds (11+ mph) have a 50% chance of extinguishing small, unprotected flames, such as candles. -Strong winds (21+ mph) make sailing difficult, gusts that automatically extinguish unprotected flames (candles, torches, and the like). Imposes a -2 penalty on ranged attack rolls and on Listen checks. -A severe wind (31+ mph) causes minor ship and building damage. In addition to automatically extinguishing any unprotected flames, winds of this magnitude cause protected flames (such as those of lanterns) to dance wildly and have a 50% chance of extinguishing these lights. Ranged weapon attacks and Listen checks are at a -4 penalty. This is the velocity of wind produced by the a Ichijin no Jutsu technique. -A windstorm (51+ mph) drives most flying creatures from the skies, uproots small trees, knocks down light wooden structures, tears off roofs, and endangers ships. Windstorms automatically extinguish unprotected flames and have a 75% chance of blowing out protected flames, such as those of lanterns. Ranged weapon attacks are impossible, and even siege and ballistic weapons have a -4 penalty on attack rolls. Listen checks are at a -8 penalty due to the howling of the wind. -Hurricane force winds (75+ mph) destroy wooden buildings, sometimes uproot even large trees, and cause most ships to founder. All flames are extinguished. Ranged attacks are impossible (except with ballistic and siege weapons, which have a -8 penalty on attack rolls). Listen checks are impossible: All characters can hear is the roaring of the wind. Hurricane-force winds often fell trees. This technique must be Mastered in order for the user to affect winds of this strength. -A tornado (175+ mph) destroys all nonfortified buildings and often uproots large trees. See Tatsumaki no Jutsu for details. To affect winds of this strength, the user must have both Mastered this technique and be spending 3 points of chakra per rounds per wind strength category he wishes to decrease the strength of the tornado by. Once the technique expires or the user runs out of Chakra, the tornado returns full force. The user cannot use this technique to create winds of this strength, only decrease their strengths temporarily. * Mastery: Mastery in this technique allows the user to control Hurricane and Tornado-force winds. Category:B-Class Category:Wind